


County's Prompts

by VerbenaHA



Category: Attack on Titan, Homestuck, Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbenaHA/pseuds/VerbenaHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasioanlly I get some crack wiriting prompts from my lovely, lovely mate, and sometimes I actually write them.<br/>Here's some of the best, I'll upload them as finish editing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersblock99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock99/gifts).



> Prompt: Erwin, Levi and Karkat all meet at a gas station. None of them know each other. The gas station they meet at is the only building within two hundred miles.

“ _’I don’t need gas, I can make it.’_ How stupid could I have possibly been?” Levi pushes the motorcycle two miles back to the closest service station he passed. The sun had set hours ago and by the light of the moon, he had ridden the freeway through the desert. Levi quits griping out loud to save his energy and by the time he pulls the bike into a space under the lights of the service station, he wants to collapse. The hike back would not have been so bad if he had not already driven straight through two states without a break. His body is shaking from the inertia of riding the bike for so long.

Unable to standup straight anymore and barely able to talk, he sits down on a bench outside the front door of the station. From there, he noticed a police cruiser, parked, filling up with gas.

 _Slim chance the driver of that thing will recognize me,_ he thinks to himself. He leans his head back and tries to relax before he realizes he is dangerously close to falling asleep right there on the bench. Pulling his strength back, he stands and walks into the building itself and pulls some water and something with caffeine in it from the freezers. The smell of cheap hotdogs makes him want to vomit, but it also reminds him of how hungry he is. He paced through the food aisles hoping something healthier will catch his eye, but nothing comes up. He can feel his legs shake and his hands tremble while perspiration from the bottles runs down his fingers.

The cashier up front eyes him while he goes to the register. “That your bike outside?” he asks and Levi nods. “Need gas too?”

“It needs a lot more than that,” Levi mutters to himself.

“What’s wrong with it?”

Levi sighs. “The whole thing needs an overhaul.”

“Overhaul?” the boy says, his black hair falling into his face. “Sorry, can’t help you there.”

Levi sets his drinks on the counter. “Do you think half a tank will get me to Alternia County?”

“Sixty miles?” the boy says. His dark eyes glance from the bike outside and back to Levi. “On that thing? Fuck, _maybe_.”

“ _Sixty_?” Levi gasps. “I thought I was a closer than that…”

“No, you’re still way outside it. Where are you from anyway?”

“I couldn’t tell you that,” Levi says, glancing at the police car outside. “Is there anyone else here?”

“Oh, no,” he replies, spreading his arms out wide, “there are tons of people out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“You don’t expect me to believe that’s your car parked out there,” says Levi, pointing over his shoulder.

“The guy who drove it is still outside.”

Levi turns and looks hard at the car windshield. Sure enough, there is one cop sitting behind the tinted window. When the meter stops on the gas pump stops, he gets out and puts the nozzle back in its holster. He screws the stopper back on the tank and starts walking towards the building. Levi can see the officer has his gaze trained on him. He spins back around and slams the counter.

“ _Shit_ ,” he says.

“Not gonna lie,” the cashier says, arms folded over his chest. “I told him no one would be coming this way tonight.” He sighs and looks back at Levi. “How much gas do you want to put in your tank?”

Levi slams his fist against the counter again. “Well, I don’t have time now to put gas in the damn thing, do I?” The bell to the front door rings and Levi spins around.

“Evening, Karkat,” says the officer to the cashier as he strolls in. Nearly twice Levi’s size, he is a wall of muscle and Levi does not think he could take him if it came to a fight. He looks at the cashier behind the counter and smiles. “Looks like someone did drive through tonight. You owe me some drinks.”

Karkat points at the bottles Levi set on the counter. “So, can he still pay for these drinks, or are they going to go to waste?”

“I’ll pay, don’t worry,” the officer says. He sidesteps Levi and walks straight to the register. “How much?”

“Uh… Three, seventy five.” Erwin pays for the drinks and hands them to Levi. “What the fuck, Erwin?”

“This kid has been riding a long way; he’s going to need the nourishment. Am I right?” he smiles, and winks once. “Or were you going to steal these?”

“No, I’m not a thief,” Levi says, far too quickly. Erwin looks down at Levi while he slides change across the counter. “I didn’t fucking steal that bike, it’s mine.”

Erwin frowns and looks sideways at him. “If you can prove that to me, then you can go.”

Levi snorts, knowing he is giving away too much. “I’ll prove it when I get home.”

“Is this the part where you say, _‘You’ll never take me alive’_?” Karkat chuckles.

“Please, Karkat,” Erwin says. “I think he is being honest. Where have you been riding from?”

“You would know, if you’ve been looking for me,” Levi says. “You’re not from Nevada though, why are you looking for me?”

“Nevada? If you didn’t steal it, how the fuck did your bike get all the way into _Nevada_?” Karkat asks skeptically.

“A friend needed it,” Levi quips. “I let them borrow it, but they wouldn’t give it back.”

“Did they report it stolen?” Erwin asks.

“Yes. Apparently, they weren’t really my friends. What do you want me to say?” Levi snaps. Still, he wants to give the officer credit. Somehow he must have known Levi would be coming this way and just… waited for him? “Did you know I’d drive this way?”

“I had an idea,” Erwin says slowly. “A lot of runaways take this route just because it’s out of the way, out of sight.”

“Where did you plan on taking the bike?” Karkat asks.

“Home.”

“Where’s that?” Erwin asks gently. It surprises Levi a little bit that this officer is actually trying to hear him out.

“Wherever I want it to be,” Levi says. Suddenly he is too exhausted to stay standing and leans against the counter. Erwin pulls his car keys out of his pocket and hands hem to Levi.

“Erwin, what the fuck?” Karkat shouts.

“He needs to sit down,” Erwin says. “Preferably not on the bench outside. I’ll let him sit in the car.”

“Fuck no!” Erwin ignores Karkat and looks back at Levi. “For the record, I don’t know a thing about your so called friends back in Nevada. In the meantime, you may have some pretty hefty tickets for speeding your way into New Mexico.”

“And a ticket for driving too slow pushing the damn thing back here to the station,” Karkat muses. “What if he takes your car?”

“He won’t,” Erwin says. “He had plenty of opportunities two states back, but he stuck with the bike. Besides, that poor thing needs some work, am I wrong?”

“Fuck no, you’re not wrong,” Levi grumbles. He sips from the water bottle and it feels incredible.

“I’m sure you have proof that the bike is yours somewhere in Alternia. Just promise me that and we won’t have any trouble.”

“Are you saying you’re going to give him a ride to Alternia?” Karkat asks.

“And maybe a night in a hospital too,” Erwin adds. “This kid really does look beat. What’s your name?”

“Levi. And no hospital, just… just… I don’t know.” Levi wipes a hand over his brow. It’s the end of the road, no matter how he looks at it. This cop just bought him a couple drinks, but he still doesn’t have enough money to get enough gas into the next county where his legitimate proof of insurance is… it’s a moot point anyway, since he’s been found by the police and he definitely does not have the strength to bully his way out of this—not that he would really want to have charges against him for assaulting an officer in the first place.

“Will you really drive me home?” Levi asks.

“Of course,” Erwin says.

“Typical Erwin,” Karkat gripes. “You’re more of a taxi service than a cop.”

Levi looks at the two men in turn and Karkat actually winks at him.

“You didn’t even know I was on the run, did you?” he says dumbly.

“Nope. Just saw someone with a busted bike trying to get home,” Erwin says. “Interested?” Levi smiles before he collapses into Erwin’s arms.

“Yes,” he says groggy. “Yes, I am.”


	2. After the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arrietty and Tinker Bell find the last four leaf clover on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating again for this one, it's not the last four leaf clover on Earth, just the only one in the area.  
> This is post The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) and Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy, so... spoiler alert.

There is a moment after the rain stops and everything is still. Ripples in the puddles on the ground cease their symmetry and turn into waves as the wind brushes along the surface. Yellow and violet flowers slowly raise their blossoms skyward as the rain water drains from between their petals.

Up above the dripping tree branches, the sky was still dark and cheerless, but the twitter of birdsong brought life back into the air. Down on the ground, Arrietty smiled. Standing in the middle of a berry bush, see waited patiently for the humans across the field to come outside. Once they did, they walked several yards away, towards a shed near their house. She took her chance to run straight for a stalk of knotweed that had begun to blossom since the rainy season began. Picking as many of the big leaves as she could, she tucked them into her bag.

_Ring._

Arrietty spun around. Had the humans returned early? She scanned the field, but they were nowhere to be found, still working in their shed.

_Ring, ring._

Arrietty looked up. Above her head was another little girl, just her size, only this one was floating in the air. At once, the borrower thought that this other girl had sprung an attack on her and was about to fall out of the sky and land on Arrietty’s head. But no, this other girl had wings—she was flying!

“Hello,” Arrietty said. The other girl waved and seemed to say hello in return, but instead of words, the sound of bells enveloped Arrietty’s ears.

“Are you here for the knotweed too?” Arrietty asked. “Spiller needed some for his beekeeping.” The girl with the voice like a bell pointed away from the knotweed towards a patch of clovers. White and red clover buds had begun to sprout all over the field since the humans had stopped cutting the grass while the rain fed the ground for three days straight. Arrietty’s eyes hungered for the view of a healthy, blossoming garden, but here on this farm, things were different. Green bulbs were produced here: great hulking things compared to Arrietty’s small size. These things were grown for the humans to eat, but the farmers packed them into crates and sent them away in big metal carts that seemed to roll by themselves.

Over in the clover patch the girl with wings dived and searched for something. Eventually, she rose into the air and scanned the ground from above.

“Looking for something?” Arrietty asked. The girl acknowledged her and swooped back down so that they were both at eye level. She tugged at a three leaf clover and held up four fingers.

“Ah, you’re looking for good luck,” said Arrietty. The other girl nodded. “They’re hard to find, you know.” The other girl tilted her head, rolling her eyes a little. She looked tired and Arrietty wondered just how long she had been looking for a four leaf clover.

“Um, where do you live?” she asked. Under normal circumstances, she would have been pleased to help another borrower look for a four leaf clover—just for the fun of it—but this girl with wings and a strange voice was something different. In response to her question, the other girl pointed at the sky, but then shrugged, looking at the clouds with dismay.

Far across the field, the obnoxious sound of machinery could be heard coming from the shed. “Oh no, they’re starting the mower!” Arrietty said. The flying girl looked confused. “Come on, we need to go!”

 

~*~

 

“She just appeared out of nowhere, I didn’t think she was even real at first,” Arrietty said to the others at the dinner table. The flying girl was welcome in the borrower camp and the young ones gawked at her iridescent wings.

“What did she say to you?”

“She can’t speak like us,” Arrietty admitted. “She was looking for a four leaf clover but I don’t know why.”

Arrietty’s mother looked up from her soup. “Well, if she needs one that badly, she can have mine.” The flying girl looked up suddenly and held her hands together like a prayer, pleading with her eyes. “Alright, alright, settle down now, I’ll find it for you.”

Since moving into the borrower camp so far away from the human house they used to live in, Arrietty’s mother, Homily, had taken to keeping various plants pressed against her bedroom walls the way her daughter used to.

 _‘I thought you said that sort of thing looked like a great big mess,’_ Arrietty had teased.

 _‘I rather like the feel of having a garden in my bedroom, thank you very much.’_ Was the reply.

The flying girl waited patiently while Homily peeled the four leaf clover off of her wall and gave it to her. She smiled brightly, spinning around and around the ceiling with it. She curtsied and nodded her thanks as best as she could, an endless tune of bells pouring from her pretty mouth.

The rain came back that night with a fury. The girl with wings was invited to stay in Arrietty’s room until she could return home but it was clear that she was restless and unable to sleep. Arrietty watched her gently run her fingers over the various human artifacts Arrietty stashed in her room, coupled with a handful of flowers and leaves held in tiny vases and pinned to the walls.

All around the room was a whirlwind of colors and textures from the gentlest velvet leaf to the cold metal of iron. Paperclips and pushpins held up a bed frame made from a music box while a hunk of tree bark had been fashioned into a dresser.

“Will you go home after the rain stops?” Arrietty asked. She was curious about the girl with wings and wanted to know much, much more about her, but the language barrier was more of an issue than she had anticipated. From what she had gathered, the girl’s name had something to do with bells, and her home was up in the sky. She needed the clover to get home and intended to use a pocketful of pink powder she kept in a tiny pouch in order to complete her task.

“Bell,” Arrietty said. “How come you can understand me but I cannot understand you?” The flying girl shrugged. Tapping a finger to her chin for a moment, she pulled a few things from Arrietty’s shelves and brought them together on her bed: a bird statue, a small doll, an egg shaped rock, and a cup of water. Arrietty sat on the floor with her legs crossed and watched the show.

The flying girl pointed to her wings and fluttered around the room for a moment. Holding up the cup of water, she let a little fall into her hands and sprinkled it on the floor like rain, flourishing her hands while she did so.

“So… you can make rain?” Arrietty asked. The flying girl shook her head, no. Instead, she held up the egg shaped rock and stuffed it underneath the bed and feigned surprise, as though she did not know where it was. She then picked up the bird statue and waved it above her head, as though the poor thing were searching for the egg.

Picking up the doll, she pointed between it and her own wings until Arrietty got the message.

“Oh! There was another girl like you with wings!” The flying girl nodded. Holding the doll like a puppet, she made a snipping motion with the fingers of her other hand, imitating the motion of cutting off the wings that would have been on the doll.

“Someone cut off her wings?” The flying girl held up a finger, asking Arrietty to be patient for a moment. Pushing the doll underneath the bed, she pulled out the rock and held them both aloft, offering them to the bird statue. Pointing from the doll, to the egg, to the bird, Arrietty understood.

“So, there was another girl like you who lost her wings looking for the bird’s egg?”

This time the flying girl nodded.

“But what does the rain have to do with it?” Arrietty asked. The flying girl pointed to her wings, then to the glass of water, shaking her head. Arrietty thought for a moment and then said; “Ah, you cannot fly if your wings are wet. So when the other girl lost her wings she… she…” the flying girl moved her arms through the air in a swimming motion.

“She could swim! And I’ll bet she could walk around in the rain too! Is that why you are stuck here and can’t go home? You can’t fly in the rain?”

The flying girl nodded vigorously.

“I don’t see how a four leaf clover is going to help you…” Arrietty said. The flying girl only winked.

The next morning, the rain had stopped again. The humans had cut the grass with their machines, leaving a trail of cut flowers and a sea of dead three leaf clovers. The flying girl paid no attention to it. Pulling out the four leaf clover Homily had given her, she set it on the ground in a dry patch of dirt behind the berry bushes. She opened the pouch full of pink powder and spread it over her hands. Flying up into the air, she spun around and around in a perfect circle.

Slowly, very slowly, a patch of clovers began to grow out of the ground. Arrietty watched in amazement.

“It’s magic!” she said. The flying girl smiled. Standing in the middle of the ring, she looked up at the sky. Between the folds of storm clouds, a speck of light could be seen… and then another. Two stars were shining brightly through the clouds. The flying girl smiled.

“Is that your home, Bell?” Arrietty asked. The flying girl nodded. “I see… you made a fairy circle so that you would be able to see where you are… we can see your home from here now. You are a fairy! And… maybe I am a fairy too?”

Another nod, coupled with a confused shrug. The fairy fluttered her wings and picked herself off the ground. With a wave goodbye, she took off towards the clouds. Arrietty watched her until she could no longer see her and gradually, the light of the stars began to fade as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was fun. I love these little one sentence prompt, crossovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated a little; Karkat and Erwin kind of know each other.


End file.
